Edward Lupin
Edward Remus "Teddy" Lupin (b. April, 1998), occasionally known as Ted, was a half-blood wizard, the only child and son of the late Remus and Nymphadora Lupin . He was, like his mother, a Metamorphmagus. Teddy was named in honour of his maternal grandfather Edward Tonks, who was murdered shortly before his birth. Harry Potter was named as his godfather. Teddy was raised by his maternal grandmother Andromeda, with help from his godfather. He began attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry in 2009. During his time at Hogwarts Teddy was Sorted into Hufflepuff House and in his seventh year was appointed Head Boy. Biography Early life Edward "Teddy" Lupin was born in April, 1998 to Remus Lupin and Nymphadora Tonks. He was named in honour of his maternal grandfather Edward Tonks. On 2 May, 1998, his mother and father both fought in the Battle of Hogwarts, leaving him with his maternal grandmother Andromeda Tonks. Unfortunately, both Teddy's parents died in the battle, leaving him an orphan and was therefore raised by his grandmother2007 Bloomsbury Chat with J. K. Rowling and usually spent much of his time with the Potter and Weasley families, who were also distant relatives of his through his maternal grandmother's side of the family. Hogwarts years Since he was born in April 1998, Teddy began his education in the magical arts at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry on 1 September, 2009. He was Sorted into Hufflepuff. Teddy, described as a "lanky, half-werewolf", attended the 2014 Quidditch World Cup with his family where Rita Skeeter, who wrote a scathing article that he featured in, felt he was behaving in a very shameful way, as he sought out dark corners and was constantly kissing Victoire Weasley. - DUMBLEDORE'S ARMY REUNITES AT QUIDDITCH WORLD CUP FINAL (Archived) During the final of the Quidditch World Cup between Bulgaria and Brazil, Teddy and Victoire seemed to be, as reported by Rita Skeeter, "far more interested in what they were saying to each other than" the match. This caused her father Bill to swap seats with his "now sulky" daughter. Later, Bill took his attention off his daughter, allowing her and Teddy to "find their way back into adjacent seats". - 2014 Quidditch World Cup final (Archived) He was made Head Boy in his seventh year. That year, James Potter II was Sorted into Gryffindor, much to Teddy's disappointment. After Hogwarts On 1 September, 2017 Teddy came to Platform Nine and Three-Quarters to see off Victoire; on that day, he had sandy hair, rather than turquoise blue. It was remarked that it would be nice if he was an official member of the Potter/Weasley family. Of the three Potter children, he seemed to be the closest with the youngest, Lily. She didn't laugh at his relationship with Victoire Weasley, unlike James. , Epilogue Lily very much hoped Victoire and Teddy would get married so that he would become a real part of their family. Teddy Lupin did not become a werewolf like his father, despite claims by Rita Skeeter to the contrary. He was, however, a Metamorphmagus, like his mother.J.K. Rowling and the Live Chat, Bloomsbury.com, July 30, 2007 Physical appearance Being a Metamorphmagus, Ted was able to change his physical appearance at will. Magical abilities and skills *'Metamorphmagus:' Ted was a Metamorphmagus, a skill he inherited from his mother. Relationships Family and Nymphadora Lupin, his late parents]] Teddy's mother and father were murdered by Death Eaters Bellatrix Lestrange and Antonin Dolohov during the Battle of Hogwarts, leaving their son an orphan. Teddy was thus brought up by his maternal grandmother (Andromeda Tonks) and saw a lot of the Potter and Weasley families,JK Rowling web chat, 30th July visiting at least four times a week for dinner. On his mother's side, Teddy is also related to the Black and Malfoy families; Narcissa Malfoy is his great-aunt, Lucius Malfoy is his great-uncle, making Draco Malfoy his first cousin once removed and Scorpius Malfoy his second cousin. His mother's murderer, the late Bellatrix Lestrange, was also his great-aunt. Bellatrix's husband, Rodolphus Lestrange is also his great-uncle. His grandmother and two great-aunts' cousins, Sirius Black and Regulus Black, are his first cousins twice removed. Harry Potter, whom Remus and Nymphadora deeply trusted and always liked, was asked by the couple to become Teddy's godfather, to which Harry readily agreed. This paralleled Remus and Sirius' role in Harry's life. Harry Potter , his godfather and possible father figure]] Harry Potter was Teddy's godfather and a close friend of his parents. In March 1998 Remus asked Harry to be Teddy's godfather, and Harry gladly accepted. After Remus and Tonks were murdered in the Battle of Hogwarts, Harry helped Teddy's maternal grandmother raise him and by 2017, Harry and Teddy were clearly very close. When Harry's children wanted Teddy to move in with the Potters, Harry mentioned that Teddy had been coming to their home for dinner four times a week, and that he practically lived with them already. The Potter kids were also thrilled at the idea that Teddy, who was seen snogging Victoire Weasley (the daughter of Bill and Fleur Weasley) might officially become a part of their family. In 1998, as Harry was planning to break in to the Lestrange vault, he wondered if he was becoming as reckless as a godfather to Teddy as Sirius Black had been to him. With helping Andromeda raise Teddy, Harry possibly became a father figure towards him, as Harry could understand how Teddy felt without parents. It can be assumed due to his familial relationship with Teddy's parents that Harry filled the same role in Teddy's life that Remus, Albus Dumbledore, Hagrid, and Sirius had in his own; passing down knowledge of Teddy's deceased parents to him. Given how Harry had been starved of knowledge of who his parents were, he likely brought Teddy up on a parade of stories about the heroes his parents were. Victoire Weasley By 2014 presumably Teddy and Victoire were already in a relationship, as Rita Skeeter wrote of them snogging often. So much, in fact, they had their own section in Rita's article. The two of them sat together during the final match between Bulgaria and Brazil, but seemed more interested in talking than watching the match. On 1 September, 2017, Teddy came to see his girlfriend off for another year at King's Cross Station. Lily Potter expressed her wish that Teddy and Victoire would marry someday, making Teddy an official part of the extended Weasley-Potter clan. Etymology *"Edward" is derived from the Old English words ead, meaning "blessed", and weard, meaning "guard", and has been the name of many members of the English nobility and royalty.Behind the Name: Edward *The name "Remus" comes from the brothers Romulus and Remus, the legendary brothers who fought in their adulthood, and of whom Romulus became the founder of Rome, who were raised by wolves. Interestingly, Romulus was the codename used by Ted's father on Potterwatch. *"Lupin" derives from the Latin lupus meaning "wolf". *The sum total of the etymology of his names could literally translate into "Blessed leader wolf", or "Guardian leader wolf", which fits due to his status as Head Boy, his wolfish ancestry, and his caring extended family despite his status as an orphan. Behind the scenes *Luke Newberry was cast as Ted Lupin in , but he was cut from the ending of the film and he is only mentioned by Remus to Harry.http://ajmanagement.co.uk/clientDetail.asp?intClientID=157 Teddy also does not appear in any of the deleted scenes on the Deathly Hallows: Part 2 DVD and Blu-ray. *Teddy's origins are supposed to reflect Harry's, who lost both parents to Voldemort as well. However, unlike Harry, Teddy grows up in a new and safe world, surrounded by loving family and friends.J.K. Rowling: I wanted to kill parents, MSBNC.com interview, 29th July 2007 *Both Teddy and Victoire Weasley have fathers who were attacked by the werewolf Fenrir Greyback. *J.K. Rowling stated that part of the reason she wrote the epilogue was to inform many eventual heartbroken readers that although Teddy never knew his parents, he was surrounded by friends and family that cared deeply for him and had a pleasant childhood. *Teddy shares many traits with Neville Longbottom: both of their parents were injured by Death Eaters (Teddy's parents died, while Neville's parents were driven insane), both of these incidents involved Bellatrix Lestrange, and both were raised by their grandmothers, Andromeda and Augusta, respectively. *Both Teddy and Victoire have mothers with unique traits; Fleur Delacour has Veela blood, and Nymphadora Tonks was a Metamorphmagus. *Teddy and Sirius Black are first cousins twice removed. *Victoire and Teddy are fourth cousins once removed, as both are distant descendants of Phineas Nigellus Black.Black family tree *Teddy is the second cousin of Scorpius Malfoy. *Ted is named after Edward Tonks, his maternal grandfather. *Following Teddy's birth, Remus Lupin stated to the occupants of Shell Cottage that Teddy had changed his hair colour from black to ginger in the hour since he had been born. This suggests that Teddy's natural hair colour could in fact be black like that of his great aunt Bellatrix and first cousin twice removed, Sirius Black. *In a Privet Drive scene at the beginning of , Tonks almost announces that she is pregnant before she is interrupted by Mad-Eye Moody. *Teddy was sorted into Hufflepuff House, the same House as his mother, Nymphadora Tonks. *Ted is the only known canon Hufflepuff Head boy. *Following the premiere of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child and its release in book form, many fans expressed disappointment in Teddy's absence from the story. *Teddy's last name, Lupin, is rather fitting for a young man who is somewhat wolf-like in his shapeshifting abilities due to wolves being extremely adaptable creatures, and in his role as Head Boy due to wolves also being prone to following strict social hierarchies and being symbols of leadership in many cultures such as German and Mongolian. One other wolfish trait of his is that he was brought up by a wide variety of family and friends, which is a common practise in wolf packs. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references ru:Тедди Люпин de:Ted Lupin es:Ted Lupin fr:Ted Lupin fi:Ted Lupin it:Ted Lupin no:Theodor Lupus pl:Ted Remus Lupin Category:1998 births Category:Adoptees Category:Articles related to werewolves Category:British individuals Category:Disowned members of the House of Black Category:Half-bloods Category:Head Boys Category:House of Black descendants Category:Hufflepuffs Category:Lupin family Category:Males Category:Metamorphmagi Category:Only children Category:Orphans Category:Sorted in 2009 Category:Tonks family Category:Wizards